Our Secret
by Amber1989
Summary: Bella is half vampire and half human. What happens when she moves to Forks? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

**Chapter 1: Epilogue**

Bella is stuck at the age of 18. She is half human half vampire. Her dad knows all about her but he don't care. Of course her mom died at childbirth so, she is all Charlie has. Charlie know that he must move with Bella every few years to keep her secret safe. She is a self taught 'vegetarian' because she would never be able to kill an innocent soul.

They decide to move to Forks, Washington because it is the rainiest place on earth, and this way she can have as normal of a life as she can. Bella has never actually ran in to other vampires, so she is alone. She knows that others exist but is scared of them since it was a vampire's fault that her mother is dead.

Edward lives in Forks. His family has all mated but him. Carlisle has Esme, Alice has Jasper, and Emmet has Rosalie. He has been lonely for most of his existence. Carlisle saved him from the spanish influenza in 1901 and that is a long time to rome the Earth alone.

Next chapter will be up in a little bit!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Chapter 2:**

**Bella's POV**

My dad is great about moving with me here. I told him that he could stay, but he insisted that I am still not ready to be on my own. I love Charlie very much.

My first day of school is today and I am nervous.

I got dressed at top speed this morning. I got into my old truck that Charlie bought me yesterday from the paper and chugged all the way to school.

Once in the office a red haired woman looked up, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan" I inform her and saw the immediate awareness in her eyes.

I was expected, a topic of the gossip no doubt.

"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here and a map of the school." She brought several sheets up to the counter to show me.

She went through all my classes with me and highlighted the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip for all my teacher to sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smile and hoped that Charlie and I like it here in Forks. I gave her the best reassuring smile that I could.

I kept my face pulled into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. My plain black jacket didn't stand out, I noticed with relief.

I found my way to building number 3. I concentrated on making myself blend in as I followed to people through the door. I copied them and hung my coat up.

I took the slip up to the teacher who was a tall balding mad whose name plate said Mr. Mason.

He sent me to an empty seat in the back without making me introduce myself in front of the class. Thankfully, it was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back but they managed.

When the bell rang, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair as black as oil leaned across and talked to me.

"You're Isabella Swan, right?" He looked like the teacher pet kind of guy.

"Bella," I corected.

"What's your next class?"he asked.

"Um.. government... in building 6."

There was nowhere to look with out meeting curious eyes.

"Cool, I can take you. I am going that way." he too enthusiastically. "I'm Eric," he added.

We put on our jackets and went towards my next class. I could feel peoples stares burning a whole in my head. I could also he people talking about me in wispers. 'Yep, today is going to be a long one' I thought to myself for the second time today.

Eric walked me to the door, "Well good luck," he said as I touched to door handle. "Maybe will have a couple more classes together," he said very hopeful.

After a few classes I was pretty sure I met everybody in this school.

One girl walked me to the cafeteria after class for lunch. Her name was Jessica, I have 3 classes with her, she seems nice

I sat and talked with a few of her friends when I saw 7 people out of the corner of my eye. They weren't just people. There was something different about him.

Jessica noticed I wasn't paying attention to them and touched my shoulder. "They are the Cullens." she told me about their history.

Once again I quit paying attention I was locked in with the boy named Edward's eyes. She touched my shoulder once more. "Don't even bother. He doesn't even date. Apparently none of the girls at this school are good enough for him." I wondered when he turned her down?

I bit my lip to stop my mouth from turning into a smile.

After a few more minutes the kids started clearing out and I knew I needed to go to class.

One of my new acquaintances named Angela had biology with me and offered to walk with me there.

Please review!! Guess who comes in next Chapter???


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight:(

**A/N:** Okay, I am trying to keep the book tied in with it. But, I want to make it my own too! This will be different than the book.

**Previously:**

Once again I quit paying attention I was locked in with the boy named Edward's eyes. She touched my shoulder once more. "Don't even bother. He doesn't even date. Apparently none of the girls at this school are good enough for him." I wondered when he turned her down?

I bit my lip to stop my mouth from turning into a smile.

After a few more minutes the kids started clearing out and I knew I needed to go to class.

One of my new acquaintances named Angela had biology with me and offered to walk with me there.

**Chapter 3: They Meet**

**Edward's POV**

I walk into the cafeteria for lunch when I smell a different smell. It smelled of vampire, lavender and freesia. I knew that something was off. My family and I go through the line and grab a few disgusting things to make it look like we eat and sat at our usual table.

I look around and pin-point the smell to the new girl, Bella. She has been in everybody's thoughts since she got here. She is a vampire.

She looks right at me and we both just look at each other. She is unlike any other vampire I have came across. I try concentrating on her thoughts and come up blank. Weird. Is she not thinking?

"What are we gonna do?" Alice asked.

"Edward, what's she thinking?" Jasper asked me.

"Nothing. Can you read her and tell me what she is feeling?" I ask back.

"What do you mean she is thinking nothing?" Rosalie spat out.

"It means what I said. I am unable to hear her." I growl back.

"She is feeling confused. Maybe annoyed, or even self conscious." Jasper says stopping Rose's snide comment.

"What do we do?" Alice asks again.

"Nothing for now," I reply.

I look back at her again and listen to what Jessica and her are saying.

'If he wouldn't date me, why would he her?' Jessica thought.

I smile at her thought. She tried for weeks trying to get me to go out with her. I finally had to tell her that I just wasn't interested. Not only did it get her off my back, but everybody else also. They were afraid I would tell them the same.

They, well mainly Jessica, talked about nonsense stuff until it was time for lunch to be over.

I walked into biology and took my seat and waited for the teacher to come in and start his lecture when I saw her. She is in my class.

**Bella's POV**

I walk into biology and see him. The gorgeous guy from lunch. I walk up to the teacher and hand him my slip. He directs me to take my seat next to Edward.

I go to his table and sit next to him and I smell it again. I sniff my hair to make sure that is wasn't me. Nope, not me.

I look up to him and see him smiling at me.

"Today, class we will be doing a group study. You and your partner fill out this worksheet and the rest of the day will be your free time to do whatever." Mr. Banner said as he walked around passing out the paper.

"You any good at this?" I ask to break the silence.

"Yes. You?" he asked.

"I'm okay," I confided. I look at the work and realize that I already know every answer.

"Bella?" Edward asks watching me.

"How did you know I like to be called Bella?" I ask because I didn't tell him.

"You are all everybody talks about. I just caught on," he says smiling.

"Do you want to answer the first one?" I ask.

"Prophase," he said at just one glance to the paper.

Wow he was right. I looked at the next question. "Anaphase," I say knowing I was right.

"The next one's Interphase," he easily replied.

We continued until we were done. After a few minutes the teacher came to our table. He glanced over my shoulder to look at our work, then looked a little longer to check the answers.

"Edward, don't you think Isabella should get to try to do the assignment?" he asked him.

"Bella," Edward corrected him. "Actually she identified 3 of the 5."

Mr. Banner looked at me. His expression was skeptical. "Have you done this before."

I smile sheepishly, "Yeah."

"Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it is good you two are partners," and walked away.

I use my hair to shield me from Edward while I doodle on my notebook. I wonder what he is thinking.

"What made you guys want to move to Forks?" Edward asks bringing me out of my thoughts

"My dad thought it was time for a change" hopefully he will leave it at that.

"Look Bella, I would like to talk to you...... privately." he said quietly.

Is he asking me on a date? I will have to say no. It would be too hard to date a guy. What do I tell him when he starts to notice how cold I am, or that I don't age, or that I don't have a heart beat. As much as I want too I just can't.

"Edward, I don't know what you mean?" I say.

"Would it be okay if I were to come over tonight?" he bluntly asks.

"Okay, you know where I live?" I ask.

"Yes," he says getting his things together.

Mike walks up to me and asks what class I have next. What do you know we have gym together.

We get in there and I give the teacher my slip and go change into my gym clothes.

"Alright class, pair up," the teacher yells.

Mike comes up to me, "partner?"

"I am very bad, I am a big klutz," I warned.

"It's okay, I have your back," he says smiling.

"You okay," I ask him after we were dressed and back in the gym.

"I'm fine. How about you?" he asks.

"I did warn you, next time you know not to pair up with me," I teased.

"We still won," he exclaimed.

The bell rang and we said our good-byes and went our separate ways.

I walk up to my car and see Edward leaning up against it.

"Hey," I said once I was in hearing distance for him.

"Hey, mind if we go for a drive?" he asks.

"Sure," I climb into my truck and the engine roars to life.

Once we were out of the parking lot he looks to me and says, "Bella, we have a treaty here. You cannot hunt humans here."

What how did he know about me? "I don't know what you mean."

"We have a treaty with the quilittines in La Push, we cannot harm human or hunt on their land. I don't know how you hunt, but my family hunt animal." he says nonchalantly.

"I am still lost," I say denying everything.

"It's okay, Bella, I am a vampire too." he says.

"What? That's not possible," I state.

"It is. You did not answer my question. How do you hunt?" he says a little annoyed.

"I have only hunted animals. How did you know?" I ask.

He laughs. "How long ago were you changed?"

"I don't know what you mean." I pull over on the side of the road since this conversation is getting intense.

He looks me straight in the eyes. "Okay.... I will start with my story. My parents both died when I was 17. Carlisle changed me right before I was about to die with them. We had the Spanish influenza. That was in 1901. What's you story?"

I don't know what to say so I tell him the whole story. "My mother was raped after her and Charlie first got married. The guy raped her and then told her that she will die carrying his child. My mom didn't know what to do. She was scared. She ran home crying to Charlie. He promised her that no matter what he would be there. Just a month later I was born. My mother did die." I pause to ease the pain in my unbeating heart.

I look at him and he nods his head for me to continue. "I ripped my way through her. I remember it all. I killed her. I grew up like any other kid. As soon as I was mature, I notice changes. I got sick and my heart just stopped. I think that's when I changed. Charlie and I looked it all up and found out that I was a vampire. We were both terrified. I knew as soon as I got the 'thirst' that I could not hurt anyone so I found a deer and drank it. We have been moving quit a bit since. We can't stay in one place too long or they will notice that I am different." It felt good to actually talk to someone about all this. I knew it hurt Charlie to talk about it so I never bring it up.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "Would you mind talking to Carlisle about this? I have never heard of that kind of thing before. It does explain a lot though."

"Like what?"

"Like how I can't hear your thoughts or how your smell is the best smell I have ever smelled before. It's amazing," he said excitedly.

"Hey, I need to drop you off. I have to go home and cook my dad dinner. If you stop by my house about 9 I will come over and talk to everybody." I say after I noticed the time.

He opens the door, "I will just run home..... Bella I am looking forward to seeing you again tonight," he says then shuts the door and is gone.

I hope you guys like it!! plz review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight

**Previously:**

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "Would you mind talking to Carlisle about this? I have never heard of that kind of thing before. It does explain a lot though."

"Like what?"

"Like how I can't hear your thoughts or how your smell is the best smell I have ever smelled before. It's amazing," he said excitedly.

"Hey, I need to drop you off. I have to go home and cook my dad dinner. If you stop by my house about 9 I will come over and talk to everybody." I say after I noticed the time.

He opens the door, "I will just run home..... Bella I am looking forward to seeing you again tonight," he says then shuts the door and is gone.

**Chapter 4**

**Edward's POV**

I got home and the questions started.

"How did it go?" Carlisle.

"It went okay, but she is different. She is coming over tonight to talk to us." I reply to answer all of their unspoken questions.

"Things are going to work out," Alice said confidently. I try to look at her thoughts but she is blocking them by singing the alphabet.

I shrug it off, "I think I should tell you her story so that she doesn't have to. I think she is only half vampire," and I tell them the rest.

"Wow, I didn't even know that was possible," Carlisle muttered.

"Amazing," Esme said.

'I still don't like her,' Rosalie thought.

"I just know that we will be the best of friends," Alice squealed.

"I will go get her at 9. We can talk to her then." I say almost to myself.

I walk into my room when I I decided to go to her house and just watch and listen to her.

**Bella's POV**

I don't know if I should tell Charlie about the others. I don't want him to worry, but I can't hide it from him either.

"Dad, listen to me before you jump to conclusions." I say over the kitchen table as he eats.

He looks up at, "Okay."

"I met some other vapmires today. They are good, though. They hunt animals like me and they go to school too," I look at him to see his reaction, stunned.

He nods his head for me to continue. "I am meeting up with them tonight. Don't worry, I will be okay. I can sense that they are good." Charlie knows to trust my senses. I have never been wrong.

"Okay, I believe you. Be careful. Promise me you will."

"He will be here at 9 to take me to meet his family," I state to him.

"I would like to meet him," he says with his strict dad face.

"Okay, but don't wait up," I say knowing he will.

"We will see."

Time passed when I heard a knock on the door. My dad walked to answer it.

"Hello sir, is Bella here?" a velvetly smooth voice asked.

"Bella," my dad says moving to the side to let the boy in.

"Dad this is Edward, Edward this is my dad Charlie," I say introducing them.

Charlie shuts the door and motions for us all to sit down, "I know she doesn't sleep, but I want her home at a decent hour," he tells Edward.

"Dad, it's not a date," I remind him.

"Regardless."

"Yes sir, what time do you want her back?" Edward politely asked.

"Midnight the latest."

"Let's get going then," I say to Edward. I kiss the top of my dads head and we walk out the door.

"Should we take my car?" I ask noticing that he didn't bring one.

"It would be less noticeable if we ran," he states.

"Okay, but I don't know where I am running."

"I will lead you," he says grabbing my hand. "Ready?"

I nod my head and we were off.

"She's here." I hear someone squeal.

"Sorry about my family, they are very exited to meet you. Alice can see the future and sees that you two will be very close." he says while we walk normal speed up his steps still holding my hand.

"I will manage," I reassure him.

Once inside I tell them my story and they are all baffled. I learned a lot from them. Like all their special abilities and how they were all changed. I was just as amazed by them as they were by me.

It was almost midnight when Edward took my hand again. "We need to get you home."

I wasn't ready to go but I didn't want Charlie to worry. "Bye everyone, it was nice meeting all of you," I call to his family.

Esme wraps me in a hug and says, "Bella, I don't want you to be a stranger. Come by anytime you want. You here me?" I nod my head for an answer.

Emmet was next in line for a hug and if I was breakable I would have been broken to pieces. He is very strong.

"Me next, since she will be _my_ best friend," Alice said giving me a gentle hug. "See you at school tomorrow."

Edward leads me back home and we were at my back door. "Do you want to come in?" I ask dreading all the time I would be alone tonight.

"Do you think that would be a good idea? I can hear your dad's thoughts. He wants to question you and defiantly doesn't want me here," he informed me.

"I guess not," I reply shyly. "I will see you tomorrow?"

"You will." he says then was gone.

**Edward's POV**

"Do you want to come in?" Bella asked.

_'Where is she? What did they want? I will kill that boy myself if he hurts her,_' Charlie thought.

"Do you think that would be a good idea? I can hear your dad's thoughts. He wants to question you and defiantly doesn't want me here," I reluctantly say.

"I guess not. I will see you tomorrow?" Bella asked in a shy voice.

"You will." I say then go into the woods.

Once inside I move closer to her house to listen to them.

"_How did it go?" _Charlie asked her.

"_Great. I feel that we will all be great friends" _Is Alice rubbing off on her. I let out a small chuckle.

"_I'm glad, but I don't know about that boy," _Charlie said.

"_Why is that dad?"_ Bella said sticking up for me.

"_I think you are still too young to date."_

"_Dad, I my body may be stuck at 18, but I am almost 30."_ She reminded him.

"_Okay.... now that I know you are safe, I am going to hit the hay."_

He heads up to bed and I see Bella's light upstairs turn on then back off. I wonder what she is doing?

I didn't have to wonder long because she came outside. I was going to run but I was frozen, I couldn't move.

**Bella's POV**

After Charlie went to bed I decided to go hunting. I went to my room and put on my sneakers. Unlike the Cullins I have no balance, even as a vampire.

I get outside and am hit with Edward's smell. I shrug it off figuring it was from when he dropped me off. I follow the scent I don't know why and I see him.

"Edward?" I call to him very quietly.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I was going to go hunting, and you?"

"I wanted to hear what you and Charlie thought of us."

At least he was honest. "I am sorry about him. You know, my dad just still thinks of me as a baby. I am all he really has left of my mom." I say trying to make up for my dad's rude comments and probably his rude thoughts.

"It's okay.... I guess I should let you hunt." he says turning around.

"Wait..... I am not really thirsty... we can talk if you want," I stumble out.

"How did you like my family," he asked after a moment.

"I like them very much. Except Rosalie, I don't think she likes me very much."

"You have to excuse Rose, she is a very self-centered person. Don't take it personal. Alice is very exited about you."

"I like her very much, but is she always so hyper?" I say with a smile.

"Unfortunately for you yes."

"Unfortunately for me why?" I ask confused.

"You are her new best friend. Now you have to go shopping with her," he says with a wicked grin.

"Nope, won't do it," I joked. How bad could she be?

"We will see about that," I assured him.

We talked in the woods until the sun started to come up, even though you wouldn't see it with the clouds.

"I need to get ready for school," I tell him.

"Me too, see you there."

I was off into my house and ready in a few seconds flat.

I decided to make myself look extra cute today. I am not going to lie to myself, it was for Edward. I have grown a small crush.

Review and tell me what you think!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not won Twilight.

**Previously:**

We talked in the woods until the sun started to come up, even though you wouldn't see it with the clouds.

"I need to get ready for school," I tell him.

"Me too, see you there."

I was off into my house and ready in a few seconds flat.

I decided to make myself look extra cute today. I am not going to lie to myself, it was for Edward. I have grown a small crush.

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

I notice he pulled into my driveway and casually leaned against his car."Do you want to ride with me today?" he asked giving me a chance to say no.

"Yes, thank you," I said sliding into the car. In a flash he was in the car gunning the engine towards school.

I look at him and he has a stern look on his face, like he was wanting to say something. "I wonder what you are really thinking," he says noticing my distress.

"I always tell you what I am thinking."

"No, you edit," he accused.

"Not much," I replied honestly.

"Enough to drive me crazy."

"You don't want to hear it," I whisper knowing he heard me.

"Where is the rest of your family," I noticed belatedly.

"They took Rose's car," he replied as he pulled in next to a red convertible with the top up. "Ostentatious, isn't it?"

"Um, wow. If she has that then why does she ride with you?"

"We try to blend in," he said opening my car door.

I want to reach out and close the distance between us, but I was afraid that he wouldn't like that.

Under the shelter of the cafeteria's roof overhang, everyone was staring at us. I don't like it.

"Hey Jessica," I say as she approached us.

"Morning," Edward said politely to her.

"Er..... hi." She shifted to where her eyes were burning into mine, "I guess that I will see you in trig."

I suppressed a sigh. What am I supposed to tell her. "Yeah, I will see you then."

She walked away pausing twice to peak over her shoulders at us.

"What are you going to tell her?" Edward said.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind?" I sigh, "A little help here, what does she want to know?"

"That would be unfair."

"What's unfair is that you know and won't tell me," I quipped back.

"She wants to know if we are dating, and how you feel about me."

"What do I say?"

"You could say yes to the first one and I will be listening to your answer on the second one," he replied smugly and walked away.

"Spill. What's going on with you and Edward?" Jessica asked.

"We are kinda dating.... kinda."

"Do you like him, like him?"

I groan, "Yes, way more than he likes me."

Thankfully the teacher started his lesson and we were unable to talk about it anymore.

"Bella, wait up!" Mike shouted to me.

"Hey, Mike, what's up?"

"I just wanted to walk you to lunch," he said out of breath.

"Thanks."

He grabs my wrist to stop me. I turn to face him.

"Bella, will you go to the dance with me?" he asked still out of breath.

"Mike, that is sweet and all but I am kinda dating someone."

Mike's face looks like I just kicked his puppy, "I know that Jessica wants you to ask her." We start walking again.

"Yeah...... So, you and Edward huh?"

"Kinda, it's new in all."

We walk in and go through the line. I grab a few things without looking. I was stuck looking at Edward. He was sitting alone at a table off to the side, not his usual table.

"Hey Mike, I think I will sit by Edward today," I say while walking towards him.

"Bella, I want to talk to you about what you said to Jessica," he said motioning for me to join him.

"What about what I said?" I ask confused.

"I like you a lot. I want you to know that. There is something about you, I just don't know what. Like a pull that is telling me that you are what I have been looking for."

"Edward, I feel the pull to," I confided. "It's weird, like even though we just meant, like we have known each other for centuries."

He smiled at me, "exactly. I want you to know however you feel for me it is returned times 10."

I smile at him and the rest of lunch went by in a blur.

Sorry it took so long. It will never happen again!! Please review, I want to know what you think!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight:(

**Previously:**

"I like you a lot. I want you to know that. There is something about you, I just don't know what. Like a pull that is telling me that you are what I have been looking for."

"Edward, I feel the pull to," I confided. "It's weird, like even though we just meant, like we have known each other for centuries."

He smiled at me, "exactly. I want you to know however you feel for me it is returned times 10."

I smile at him and the rest of lunch went by in a blur.

**Bella's POV**

"Hey dad," I say walking in the door.

"How was school?"

"It was okay..." I say not knowing what else to say.

"You have any plans for tonight?" he asks.

"Yeah, Alice wants to go shopping," I say dreading it. I was warned that it was going to be hell. Thankfully Edward and Jasper are coming. Rose said she didn't want to go. I know it's because she doesn't like me. But what can I do?

"When are you leaving?" Charlie wanted to know.

"In about half an hour. So, I better get dressed," I say kissing him on the top of his head and then heading up the stairs.

I pick out my favorite pair of worn jeans with holes in them and a baby blue spaghetti strap top. I look in the mirror and decide to throw my hair up in a high pony tail. I put a little eye-liner and mascara on and am good to go.

I bounce down the stairs and can't help but to be excited about seeing Edward again.

"You look happy," Charlie said noticing the smile plastered on my face. "I haven't seen you smile in a while."

"I am happy. I think I have finally found some friends that I won't have to say good-bye to," I reply honestly.

I hear the car pull up. "They are here. I will be back," I say giving him a quick hug good-bye and going outside.

"Oh my gosh Bella, your pants have holes in them!" Alice exclaimed after looking me up and down.

"I know, they are my favorite," I say sliding in the back seat by Edward.

"I like them too," Edward says sticking up for me.

I smile at him and say, "Thanks," quietly.

"Where are we going?" I ask everybody.

"The mall," Alice says speeding away and everybody else groans.

I notice that Edward's hand is just inches from mine and I get butterflies in my stomach. I sub-consciously readjust my whole body so that it is a little closer to him.

He looks at me and gives me a crooked grin and places my hand in his. It sends a shock through my whole body and I feel excited.

Alice and Jasper are up front talking to each other, but I know they are doing it to give us privacy.

"Edward, I do have a question. Why does Rosalie hate me?" I say without thinking that maybe I didn't want to know.

"I was the first that Charlisle changed then he changed his wife Esme, next he changed Rose thinking that she would be my mate. I wasn't into her and she got mad. She doesn't like you because she thinks she doesn't see what you have and she doesn't," he said looking into my eyes.

"Okay... she doesn't like me because you do?" I ask slowly.

"Pretty much," he said to sum it all up.

"I love you in blue," Alice said hooking her arm in mine as we walked in the mall.

"Thanks," I say to her.

We shopped until the speaker told us that they were closing.

"Do you guys think that maybe you should've left something in the store to buy later?" Jasper said jokingly since he was piled with bags of Alice's.

Edward was carrying my bags but I only had a few.

"You wants some help?" I ask Jasper taking a few of the bags from him.

"Thanks," he replies giving Alice a death glare.

Once we were back at my house they dropped me off and drove away. I had a feeling of loneliness once they were out of sight. I go inside and my dad was laying on the couch.

"Go to bed dad," I say shaking him.

"Okay," he sighs getting up and going up the stairs.

I grab my bags and take them up to my room to put away when I see Edward sitting on my bed.

"Hey," I say setting the bags on the floor.

"Alice told me to tell you to wear the blue dress," he said with a sigh.

"Okay," I say sitting next to him**.**

I look into his eyes and start to lean forward. I have never kissed a guy but I knew I wanted to kiss him. His mouth is just inches from mine. We both close the distance and it was like fireworks were going off in our bodies. My hand moves into his hair and his hands find their way to my hips. I crawl on to his lap and deepen the kiss.

After a moment he pushes me away. "We need to stop," he whispers into my ear making me shiver.

I look into his eyes and know that he is going to be the one.

"Bella, I came here to talk to you about something important. There is going to be a few other vampires coming through here in a couple of days," he sighs out not wanting to ruin the moment.

"What do we do?" I ask.

"Alice saw them catch your scent and them coming after you. Since you are half human you still smell human. They don't know you are a vampire," he said looking into my eyes.

"Okay... so what do we do?" I ask a little scared.

"Don't worry about it love. We will protect you," he say squeezing me in a hug.

"Okay, we just have to find them and tell them that I am not human."

"We will talk to the family about it tomorrow after school. Tonight, let's not worry about it, okay?" he says.

"Okay," I say leaning in to kiss him again. Still on his lap, I wrap my legs around him and slide my tongue into his mouth.

He pulls again once more and lays me on the bed next to him.

Okay, tell me what you think!! If you don't like it I can redo it!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

"What are we gonna do?" I say to Carlisle.

"Alice is watching them and says there is only three of them. If need be there is eight of us," he says to answer my question.

"No..... I don't want us to fight. There has to be another way," I say.

"Maybe, once he gets closer he will notice that you smell of vampire too and change his mind?" Esme says from behind me.

"Everything will be fine," Alice says coming up beside me, showing her vision with Edward. He nods his head.

"Care to share?" Rose snaps to them.

"We will meet them in the clearing, while Edward stays with Bella and tell them that the scent is vampire," Alice shrugs.

"No," I say, "I am not staying behind. If you guys have to fight, then you might need us," I say stubbornly.

"They are coming," Alice sighs.

"When?" Charlisle demanded.

"In about and hour," she confidently says.

"I got an idea," Emmet says."We just need to make me smell like Bella. Then they will go after me not her."

"That could work," Alice says. "Trade me pants and trade Rose shirts. Then we will all smell like you and we can pull it off."

"No," Rose says. "Why would I help her, she isn't even part of our coven?"

"She is part of this family now. Esme will you do it?" Carlisle says.

I hurry up and trade with them and put on one of Alice's coats and we go out in the woods where we will meet them.

We stand quietly and wait. A few minutes later we can see them coming towards us.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my coven," he says motioning towards us.

One of the guys move forward, "My name is Laurent and this is my coven."

"You see, my family and I have a permanent residence here and you have been causing us a bit of trouble," he said addressing them.

"I am sorry, we shall go then," he says motioning for the others to follow him.

The guy in the ponytail wouldn't move and he was staring at me. I stared right back.

"You smell good, chickie," he snarled at me.

Edward put me behind him. I stepped to the side, "Thank you, now can I help you with something?" I ask him.

"You are human," he stated looking at me.

Edward went to say something, but I spoke up first. "I assure you I am not. You want me to prove it?" I say looking him up and down.

He laughs a evil laugh, "Maybe I do?"

"How about we race? No human would even be able to keep up with you right?" I say seriously.

"A race?" he asks with a sparkle in his eye.

"You scared you will lose?" I teased him.

"A race it is then," he says looking into my eyes. "Where to?"

I look up, "To the top of that tree."

"Okay, you say when."

I get in crouching position, "Now!" I yell and jump.

"You gotta be shittin me?" Emmet says from the ground as soon as I beat him to the top.

"You're good," the guys says when he gets to where I am. "James," he says putting his hand out for me to shake.

"Bella," I say shaking it and go back to the ground.

Edward puts his arms around me and pulls me close.

"We will be going now," James says walking towards his coven. "It was nice meeting you, Bella," he says and they all disappear.

**Edward's POV**

Once they were all gone I knew that James would be back. He is very interested in Bella. He thinks that I am her mate and is determined to steal Bella from me. He likes the way she stood up to him and how she beat him. It is all a game to him and he vowed to get her and I knew he meant it. Now what do I do about it. Bella isn't even my mate yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

**Previously:**

"How about we race? No human would even be able to keep up with you right?" I say seriously.

"A race?" he asks with a sparkle in his eye.

"You scared you will lose?" I teased him.

"A race it is then," he says looking into my eyes. "Where to?"

I look up, "To the top of that tree."

"Okay, you say when."

I get in crouching position, "Now!" I yell and jump.

"You gotta be shittin me?" Emmet says from the ground as soon as I beat him to the top.

"You're good," the guys says when he gets to where I am. "James," he says putting his hand out for me to shake.

"Bella," I say shaking it and go back to the ground.

Edward puts his arms around me and pulls me close.

"We will be going now," James says walking towards his coven. "It was nice meeting you, Bella," he says and they all disappear.

**Edward's POV**

Once they were all gone I knew that James would be back. He is very interested in Bella. He thinks that I am her mate and is determined to steal Bella from me. He likes the way she stood up to him and how she beat him. It is all a game to him and he vowed to get her and I knew he meant it. Now what do I do about it. Bella isn't even my mate yet.

**Bella's POV**

Once back at the Cullens' house everyone was in awe of my bravery. I was just as excited and shocked myself.

"What are we gonna do with you?" Edward asks with a chuckle. "We tell you that there is going to be others coming after you and you race them."

"It worked," I say in my defense.

"Hell yeah it did," Emmet says from behind us. "Wanna race me now?" he asks.

"Maybe later," I laugh. "Now, I need to hunt and head home."

"Mind if I join you?" Alice asks.

"Sure," I say to her.

"Follow my scent," she says and then is gone.

I take off after her and try to follow her scent. I am getting better at it but I still struggle. I meet up with her a few miles away.

"Will you meet me back here after?" she asks.

"Sure," I say and she was gone again.

I give into my senses and I find a small elk. After that I try to find my way back to meet Alice.

"Hey," she calls from behind me.

I turn around and speed to where she was. I stopped right in front of her.

"Hey," I say to her.

"You are part of our family if you want to be. I wouldn't take what Rose says so seriously. She does like you, but she just doesn't understand you," Alice says.

"Give her time. I can see us all being the best of friends," she said confidently.

I don't know what to say so I say nothing.

"Edward really likes you too. Jasper can feel it," she says with a wink.

"I like him too. It is weird I never thought that I would meet others like me. Charlie isn't going to be with me forever," I sigh.

"Well, we need to get you home. Charlie will be up soon," she says grabbing me by the hand and leading me home.

Once home I take a shower and get dressed for school. Thank god it is Friday.


End file.
